My Piece of Art
by Sutoritera
Summary: Jellal is an aspiring artist. Erza is his biggest fan. What happens when they meet? And Jellal has a new job! (on hiatus)
1. An Autumn Day

**HI!** **I'm** **Sutoritera**,**but** **call** **me Suto for short. This is my first fanfic,please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

_Crunch,crunch._It was a breezy fall day, and Erza Scarlet was almost late for work. She went up the elevator.

"Erza,you were almost late!" Her coworker,Lucy said.

"Yeah,but I made it," she panted. "Good thing I didn't break my record."

Let me explain about Erza's "record". Erza worked at an office and had _never_ been late for work. Back to the story.

"Juvia is so happy!" a bluenette had arrived and was skipping merrily to her office.

"What's up Juvia?" Lucy asked the bluenette curiously.

"Juvia is moving next to Gray-sama! Squee!" Juvia said excitedly. "Now Juvia will be closer to Gray-sama than her love rival!"

Lucy looked annoyed. "For the millionth time, I'm not your love rival!"

And the day went on just like a normal day for Erza. She had stopped Natsu and Gray from a fight and taught the intern,Wendy,how to use the printer. And now her work day was said bye to the secretary,Lisanna,and walked out of the building. It was a very windy day,and you could hear the crunching of leaves very loudly. Erza passed by the dog kennel,Quatro Cerberus,and heard a distant yell. _"Wild Four!"_

She decided to stop at the coffee shop. "Strawberry cake please," she ordered. "Coming right up!" The waitress replied. She was walking to her table, but then she bumped into somebody. _"Oof!"_

"I am so sorry!" Erza was currently on the floor. "It's okay," the somebody smiled and gave her a hand. Erza had recognized him. "Oh my gosh! I know you! You're.."

* * *

**Ended this on a cliffhanger ;) Tune in next time,and once again,please review! And sorry if it's short,just a little promo until I get into it.**

**-Suto**


	2. The Mysterious Someone

_**Previously on the last chapter: **_

_"Oh my gosh! I know you! You're.." _

**A/N: Now you get to know the special person! Ooh.. **

**-Suto **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

"You're Jellal Fernandes! I'm your biggest fan!" Erza said,sounding like a Fangirl.

The somebody smiled. "I didn't know I had fans."

"Stop being modest! You have lots of them!"

The guy named Jellal laughed.

"Someone ordered a strawberry cake?" The waitress said.

"That's me!" Erza said quickly,forgetting about Jellal's hand.

After she got her cake, Erza chatted and laughed with Jellal. Although,in the middle of the conversation,he had said something surprising.

"Working on any paintings?" Erza had asked.

"Oh..that," was Jellal's reply."I..well..quit."

"WHAT?!" Erza almost spat out her cake.

"Yeah. I work at a hospital called Crime Sorciere," Jellal explained.

Erza tried to keep calm. "That's nice. How is it there?"

"Good,I work with two women named Meredy and Ultear," Jellal said happily." We are currently helping Haru,he's a deaf man." And Jellal went on about his work at the hospital and said Erza could visit him while at work.

She felt happy for Jellal,but she had an empty feeling in her stomach. Her inspiration..gone. When she got to her apartment,the first thing Erza had seen was one of Jellal's works,and the same empty feeling was in her stomach again,except worse. She sighed,rethinking about her day,and then fell asleep.

* * *

_RING!_ Immediately,Erza bolted up. She ate breakfast,brushed her teeth,and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and jacket and locked the door. She exited out of Fairy Hills,a girls only apartment building. She walked along,the leaves rustling behind her. Erza had a song playing in her head.

_Meeting you was so wonderful _

_Let's do it again _

_You were beautiful _

_I told you about me _

_You told me about yourself _

_Back here _

_With you _

_Having fun _

_Togeth-eerrr _

_You,with coffee _

_Me,with tea _

_I think we should meet again _

_It was fun _

_We laughed and talked _

_Please,we need to do it again _

_Againnn _

_Againnn _

_Againn_

The song was sung by Jenny from Blue Pegasus Music,and was playing in the cafe before. Humming to herself,she walked in the building.

"Hello Lisanna," Erza said briskly.

"Hi Erza," she looked up from her paper and smiled.

Erza pressed the button to floor 5,remembering what Jellal said. Maybe I'll visit him at work today, she thought. Good idea. She walked over to her office and thought about today's events.

* * *

**A/N:Liked my song that I made up,huh? It has a soft tune,if you wanted to know. Bye! I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**-Suto**


	3. Crime Sorciere Hospital

_**Previously on the last chapter:**  
She walked over to her office and thought_ _about today's events._

**A/N:Two chapters in one day?! Wow,Suto-san has lots of free time!**

**-Suto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

* * *

Erza was on her break.

She walked to the hospital,Crime Sorciere. Surprisingly,the hospital had been very near to her office building. Erza was very near Crime Sorciere now. She could see it in the distance.

About 20 minutes later,Erza pushed the door.  
"Hello,may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.  
"Yes,I would like to see Doctor Fernandes," Erza said.  
"One of his fans again," Erza heard the lady mutter. "Doctor Fernandes is in Floor 3,Room A4."  
"Thank you," and Erza walked to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 3. She had another song in her head. She had listened to it during work.

_Your arms wrapped around my head  
I wish this moment could last forever  
I wish I would be with you forever  
Forever and ever  
Till the end  
Don't leave me  
Please  
I love you_

_Last night  
I missed you  
I kept thinking  
About the day ahead if me  
Don't leave me  
Never never  
Stay with me  
Till the end  
Please  
I love you_

_Today  
We saw each other and waved  
I wish we did something more than that  
I wanted to hug and kiss you  
I don't care if it was in public  
You are the person I look forward to see  
Don't never not  
Never not  
Love me  
I will stay with you forever  
Will you?  
Please  
I love you _

The elevator door opened. She looked around and saw a sign that said _A4_,_right. _That helped greatly.

Erza was now in front of the door. There was a crooked sign that had _A4_ written on it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Jellal,a pink haired girl,and a black haired woman were surrounding a person. The person was a male,and had silver hair. Erza guessed that was Haru. "Ahem," she coughed nervously.

"Eh?" the pink haired girl looked up. "Oh. Jellal,is this a fan of yours?" It seemed like she was used to getting random strangers during work.  
Jellal looked up too. "Oh,Erza! We were just doing something!" he smiled. "Let me introduce you to everybody. That's Meredy over there (he pointed to the pink haired girl) and over here is Ultear (he pointed to the woman who had black hair) and last but not least,Haru!" he pointed to the silver haired man. Ultear and Meredy waved and got back to work.  
"Hey Erza,why don't you try talking to Haru?" Jellal suggested.  
"Okay," Erza said reluctantly. "Hi Haru."  
Haru didn't seem to hear her.  
"Try talking more slowly," Ultear said.  
"Hello Haru," Erza said slowly.  
"Eh?! What did you say?! Wanna go young lady?!" Haru said aggressively,making fists.  
"I am so sorry!" Erza apologized.  
Haru came back to his normal state. "Hello Cory! I'm Haru!" Haru smiled.  
And Erza always went to the hospital as much as she could,and Haru always called her Cory.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review and tune in next time!**

**-Suto**


End file.
